


Animal Instincts

by Momma_Sun (orphan_account)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Animal AU, Animal Instincts, Bottom tord, Heats, M/M, Predator/Prey, Top Tom, bear edd, bunny tord, deer matt, wolf tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 15:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Momma_Sun
Summary: Happy Easter!





	Animal Instincts

You'd think being a rabbit would be easy. You'd think it'd be fun. Right? Wrong.

Being a dumb rabbit is actually quite difficult, just ask Tord. Tord is a 4'2 lop eared bunny with the signature poof tail. He's what's know as 'prey'.

Edd is a 6'6 brown bear, Tom is a 6'2 grey wolf, and Matt is a 5'4 white tailed with tall horns that constantly get stuck on everything.

Tord knew Matt since middle school, both being prey, they stuck together like glue to paper. Tord, being the smaller of the two, was surprisingly the one always sticking up for Matt.

Edd and Tom had also met in middle school. Being both predators, they had a fairly good friendship.

The four of them met in high school, and it was all due to Edd. Edd may be labeled as a predator, but he definitely is anything but. He refuses to eat any prey like a normal predator would, he sticks to sushi, live fish straight from the river. Tom on the other hand, absolutely loves to change down his own food. The chase is the best part for him and prey are plentiful.

It was hard for Tom to hang around Tord and Matt without growling or drooling, but with Edd's help he managed.

That was back then, and this is now.

 

* * *

 

 

After high school the four had all moved in together. Tom wasn't all too happy to be sharing a house with prey, and Tolrd seemed to be just as agitated to be sharing a house with not one but two predators.

"Tom, dinners ready!"

Edd was always the one to make food, as he didn't trust Tom enough to make it, and understandably so as last time he was in charge of dinner he brought back a raw deer. Which turned out to be one of Matt's cousins.

Yesterday was grocery day, which meant the fridge was stock full of bullshit. Edd has a tendency to buy a bunch of meaningless sweets and junk food. This time he bought ice cream. Chocolate, Rocky Road, and Mint (Matt loves mint).

"Be down in a second!"

How grocery day worked was that Edd, Tord, and Matt would all leave to go the store to get fish and veggies. Why doesn't Tom join them? Well it's quite a simple reason, actually. You see, for him, its not grocery day.

It's Hunting Day.

"Hey Edd, where's Tord?" Matt questioned as he entered the kitchen, sitting down with his lettuce, "I haven't seen him all day." Edd shrugged in reply as he placed down Tom's plate, "Probably in his room. Why, do you need him?" The deer shook his head, "No, I'm just worried." Edd chuckled and patted the others back, "Don't worry about that dumb rabbit, he's fine."

Tom groaned the second he entered the kitchen, "You cooked it? It loses all it's flavor when it's cooked!" Edd rolled his eyes, his ears twitching, "Oh get over it you big baby, I added seasoning." The wolf grumbled and sat down to eat. 

"Where's Tord?" Tom asked as he ripped into the meat on his plate, not even bother to use the fork and knife next to him, "Edd says he might be in his- Oh there he is!" Tom turned to see the bunny stepping down the steps in only his hoodie and shorts. Tom's nose twitched for a moment before he turned back to his food. "Tord, there you are!" Matt jumped onto his hooves and walked to the smaller male, "Hungry?" He offered his lettuce but Tord shook his head, "No, I'm not hungry right now. Just came down for a drink." His throat sounded scratchy.

"Oh... Alright." Matt walked back to his chair and sat down, nibbling on his food.

Tord grabbed his glass, head over to the sink, and for a drink. Before he was done, Tom gulped down the last of his dinner, growled, and went upstairs.

All three gave a confused look to where Tom was sitting. "Wonder what's got his panties in a twist." Edd commented before taking another bite of his fish.

Tord finished his glass and left for upstairs as well, his legs wobbling a bit up the stairs. Matt looked to the stairs, then to Edd. Edd's hazel eyes looked back at him and the bear shrugged, "Wonder what's up with those two." Matt commented as he took another bite from his lettuce. "I don't know... but I have a bad feeling." Matt rose a brow, Edd shrugged again, "Eh probably nothing."

Edd gulped down the last of his fish and sighed in content, "So, you wanna go to the park?" Matt scrunched his brows together and looked up at the brunette in confusion, "I just like to be outside and I'm sure you don't wanna be left alone with those two." Edd stated as he got up to put his plate in the sink. "Hm... True... Alright, let's go." He stood up, and turned to Edd, "I could go for a nice walk."

 

* * *

 

 

"Dear Tom or Tod -Matt must of wrote this- me and Edd went out for a little walk, don't hurt eachother..." Tom squinted at the note that was left on the table, "P.s Tom, seriously, don't hurt Tord. Or anyone... Probably Edd's input." Tom put the note back and sighed. He had come down for a small snack when he had spotted the note. 

Tom's nose twitched as he grabbed his glass and headed back upstairs. It really sucked having his bedroom right across from Tord's. Especially right now, for some reason he smelled... Really good. Not just because he was prey but it was... Something else. Tom couldn't put his finger on it.

He entered his room and laid back in his bed, drink placed on his nightstand. He closed his eyes to rest when he heard a faint squeak. No, it wasn't a mouse. She lived a few blocks down. Tom reopened his eyes and sat up, that sweet scent was stronger. The wolf slid oiut of his bed, his tail hanging low behind him as he opened his bedroom door. 

It was definitely coming from Tord.

The wolf made his way to the door next to his and pressed an ear against it. It was all silent until he heard Tord gasp as if he was out of breath, or holding it. His sheer curiosity kept him against the door. "Hnng h-hahh-" His eyes widened when it all clicked.

Tord was in heat.

Oh that bunny must be fucking everything in that room. Tom's never seen a rabbit in heat before but he's heard the rumors that they hump absolutely everything. He snickered but then paused. He was part of everything.

He backed away a small bit, grimacing at the thought of Tord jumping him. Though, the more he thought about it... The more he enjoyed the thought of the rabbit in heat. Oh the things he could do to torture him. The poor thing begging and pleading. It wasn't long before he noticed his pants had tightened. His gulped. Oops.

A loud moan erupted from Tord's room, quickly followed by muffles. Tom tapped his chin ands thought for a moment before smirking.

He walkers back to Tords door and slowly opened it. He looked around the room for a second before landing on Tord, his bare ass facing right towards the door. Tom felt his throat run dry.

Tord let out meals of pleasure as he fingered himself, his pussy dripping wet, but it just wasn't enough. Damn these heats. Tord hated being a rabbit, especially at times like these. He hated having floppy ears and he hated having seasonal heats. He knew there was only one way to stop his heat, but like hell he was gonna fuck any of his housemates. Speaking of which, what was that noise?

Tord paused in his movement, the creek of his door catching his attention. He drained his neck to look behind him, only to see Tom with a very noticeable tent in his jeans. Oh dear fuck, how long had that wolf been there. 

Tord squeaked and flipped over, quickly covering himself with his blanket, "G-GET OUT OF MY ROOM, TOM!" The grey wolf was frozen for a moment before he chuckled and stepped further into the room, closing the door behind him. "You're in heat, yes?" The bunny furrowed his brows, "I s-said get out." "You need help with that, yes?" Tom walked closer to the bed. Tord whimpered and cowarded further into the blanket, "N-no I'm f-fine." Once Tom reached the bed, he grabbed Tord's blanket and yanked it off of him with ease. "H-hey!" Tom leaned down to Tord's thighs, his sharp fangs nibbling at the other's sensitive skin.

 After leaving a good set of bite marks, Tom sat up and placed himself inbetween Tord's legs, "So, you want my help?" Tord bit his lip and attempted to friend his hips against Tom's, "P-please..." Tom smirked and unbuttoned his pants, giving a relieved sigh when his dick was finally free. Tord's eyes widened, "I-I uhh.. T-tom I'm pretty sure that's not gonna fit."

Tom rolled his eyes, "Oh stop complaining." He lined his cock to Tord's entrance, "I'll go slow, okay." The bunny gulped and nodded.

Tom bit his lip as he began to push in, "Good fucking lord-" Tord's mouth laid wide open, gasps and other lewd sounds coming from him.

Tord felt himself closing in on an orgasm as Tom continued to slowly push more and more of his length in. "T-Tom!" Tord moaned out. The wolf responded with a small laugh, "Cumming already? I'm not even half way." The rabbit's eyes shot open, "W-what?" Tom held in a laugh, "I said I'm not even halfway." Tord's face shifted to fear, "Don't worry, like I said, slow." As much as Tom desperately wanted to just rail Tord into next Monday, he couldn't. After all the poor thing was a whole two feet shorter than him.

Tord gasped and panted as Tom proceeded to push in his cock. "F-fuck, Tom please just fuck me already." Tord blurted out. Tom rose a brow, "What was that?" Tord felt his face heat up, "J-just fuck me already." Tom smirked and paused his hips, "I'm sorry, I just couldn't-" "JUST FUCK ME ALREADY, THOMAS!"

Tom furrowed his brow and tightly grabbed Tord's hips, forcefully shoving the entire rest of his length into the buy in one last thrust. Tord threw his head back, screaming a moan as tears formed in his eyes. "Good boys don't interrupt." Tom stated, keeping his hips still as he felt Tord reach a second orgasm, his legs twitching.

"Now, are you gonna be a good boy, or a bad boy?" Tom asked, his tail wagging shamelessly behind him. Tord glared at Tom, "F... Fuck you." To smirked, "Naughty." He kwept a tight grip onto Tord's hips as he began thrusting in and out of the other, not starting slow either. Tord couldn't stop himself from enjoying every last thrust and moaning accordingly. His ears laid flat on the bed, which creaked with every other thrust. The bunny felt tears roll down his face as Tom continued his relentless pace, his third orgasm slamming into him.

Tom huffed and growled as he struggled to not break Tord in half. He bent down and rested his head on Tord's neck, using all his willpower to not bite down. Tord's screaming moans spilled from him like Niagara falls, tears doing the same.

Did it hurt? Of course it did. But for Tord, the pain only added on to the pleasure.

Once Tom found Tord's special spot, he was ramming it like his damn life depended on it. Tord wrapped his legs around Tom, his grey eyes rolled to the back of his head as he soon reach a fourth orgasm.

Tom groaned as he felt a burning sensation in his groin. He heavily panted, nails digging into Tord's hips. As he got closer and closer to cumming, his self control slipped further and further away.

Once his knot got stuck, causing yet another orgasm for Tord, he coud tell it was only a matter of seconds before he would burst. Tord tightly gripped at Tom's hair and pulled, which was the final straw to Tom losing his control.

He harshly bit down on Tord's collarbone, tasting blood from the bite. Tord yelped in confused pain as Tom continued his limited thrusts. By the time Tom hit his orgasm, cumming into Tord, he had left some damn nasty bites along the rabbit's neck, chest, and collarbone.

The two of them heavily panted, Tord's entire body twitching from the last orgasm, feeling Tom's cum seep out of his pussy, even with the dick in him. Once Tom gained his self control back, his eyes widened at Tord's state. "Oh jesus fuck, Tord I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bite you like that." He licked the wounds to further his apology. Tord weakly chuckled and patted the wolf's head, "It's okay big guy.... Just... Let me sleep for right now..." Tom cuddled against Tord, "We're stuck like this for a while anyway... Sorry."

The rabbit tiredly laughed, "It's fine..." He pressed himself against Tom, "Just be ready to do this a lot, my heats can get pretty bad." Tom rolled his eyes, "Go to sleep you dumb bunny."

Tom wrapped the two of them in a blanket and held Tord closed, closing his eyes as he let sleep overtake him, a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for all the mistakes or errors, I wrote this at like 2-3 in the morning


End file.
